So Long
by StartingDays
Summary: Oshitari's jealousy is shown when Hiyoshi fills his position being Mukahi's doubles partner. However in trying to win Mukahi back, Oshitari triggers events that slowly tear him apart. COMPLETE
1. One Loss

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own Prince of Tennis. I am just borrowing Takeshi Konomi's characters for entertainment purposes.  
**Title:** "So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story: **Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 1:** "One Loss"  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG (for now)  
**Summary/FYI:** Basically this is after the Kantou tournament when Yuushi and Gakuto suffer their first loss together. Short and sweet! This chapter is PG, but yaoi is definitely implied and will be shown later on (hence rating). Also I have no idea how long this story will drag out (reviews will determine that).  
**Pairing: **slight Oshitari Yuushi X Mukahi Gakuto

* * *

Unbelievable. That was the only word out of the entire English dictionary that came to mind. Across the net it angered me much more than it should have to see Seigaku celebrating their 1st win in the Kantou tournament. How could we – the dirty pair of Hyoutei – have lost to this makeshift pair…no, this 3 men doubles?

"Unbelievable," I felt myself mutter out to no one in particular as I glanced over at my tired red-headed partner. The acrobatic player looked over at me and I could easily see the disappointment in his eyes through his fake smile.

"Next time Yuushi," he said in between his pants in a soft voice, but I knew.

"Yeah…we'll win next time," I agreed, partially lying to my partner as I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. I lead Gakuto off the courts knowing full well that we wouldn't be playing doubles with each other again. It was the rule of Hyoutei that the weak got weeded out, which is what nearly happened to Shishido when the other third year loss to Tachibana in the Tokyo preliminaries. However I didn't think that we have a chance of getting off so luckily. Hell, we had just delivered the team their first loss in one of the biggest matches to a high competitor.

I pushed my glasses up on the bridge of my nose as I subtly passed a glanced at the kantoku. The 43 year old music teacher didn't look too pleased. Sakaki-sensei threw a sneer in my direction which demanded that we talk later. I was positive that the look Sakaki-sensei gave me couldn't be good and I was glad that my usual upbeat partner – or soon to be ex partner – didn't see, since it would only make him feel worse.

I pulled my gaze away from Sakaki-sensei to glance at Choutarou and Shishido making their way to the courts to begin their doubles game. While I watched them play nicely together I wondered if the kantoku would just pair us up different or have us play singles. With Gakuto's acrobatic tennis play I knew that he couldn't play singles well, therefore it would leave me to play in singles. Although thinking about the new possibilities in doubles caused an upset shudder to briefly course through my body.

Truthfully I do care about Gakuto plenty more than I let anyone know, so of course it pissed me off even more than I already was and I assumed Gakuto noticed because the next thing I knew, he was standing directly at my side. "Yuushi," he whispered, pushing himself up on to his toes so that he could get closer to speak softly in my ear, which only caused him to stumble into my side. "Are you okay?"

I looked down at the shorter boy with my not so usual serious face. "Come on," I replied, unconsciously dropping an arm around the concerned boy's waist. I lead him away from Hyoutei and away from the current game. We needed to talk alone so that I could break the news to Gakuto before Sakaki-sensei harshly did it.

Once I brought him around the back of the courts, I released my delicate hold on the boy and sighed heavily. "Gakuto…" I began, prepared not to sugar-coat anything. It would probably be better if I just came right out with it. "I won't be playing doubles with you again." I mentally slapped myself once I saw the look my words brought to the others face.

"Why? What did I do?" Gakuto questioned immediately blaming himself.

"_We_ lost," I said, putting a large emphasis on the word 'we'. "Do you honestly believe that Sakaki-sensei is going to let us continuing to play together?"

Without warning I felt a burning, stinging sensation reach my cheek. My hand instinctively rose to make slight contact to the hot skin where the red headed just slapped me. "Why…?" Gakuto repeated again, more as a rhetorical question. Maybe it would have been easier to be nice to the younger boy. But what good would lies or false hope do for either of us? Gakuto deserved to hear the truth straight out.

It stayed quiet between the two of us – excluding Gakuto's muffled crying and the cheering from the large Hyoutei – for a while until the other finally caved in and spoke. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, letting himself fall forward to bury his face in my polo.

I wrapped my arms around the shorter male, letting my eyes slip close. "Yeah…me too."

* * *

**AN: **Eh...sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. One: I wrote it after I got back from an anime convention so I was a bit tired. And two: I could not think of an ending that wouldn't drag on and this was the best that I could think of. But please rate and review none the less. I'm open for criticism…hopefully positive feedback though. XD


	2. Rage

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Prince of Tennis. I am just borrowing Takeshi Konomi's characters for entertainment purposes.  
**Title:** "So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story:** Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 2:** "Rage"  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary/FYI:** A few weeks have passed by and Mukahi has begun practicing with Hiyoshi, leaving Oshitari all on his own. Mukahi and Hiyoshi are slowly getting along which is bringing out the jealousy within Oshitari.  
**Pairing: **slight Oshitari Yuushi X Mukahi Gakuto and Mukahi Gakuto X Hiyoshi Wakashi

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh hearing the last bell of the day ring out. I sat unmoving in my seat next to Gakuto, merely watching my fellow classmates gather their belonging and rush out the door, eager to head home. I was perhaps the only that wasn't excited to get out of this classroom. "Yuushi?" Gakuto kneeled down in front of my desk and I slowly turned my attention to him. "Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned expression upon his face.

I shrugged, but then nodded. "Of course. Don't I look okay?" I answered, knowing that Gakuto wouldn't want to insult me by saying otherwise.

"Hai…didn't you hear the bell though? We have practice. Come on." The red head jumped up from his crouched position and gave my arm a light tug. I responded by grabbing my book bag and standing up, following the hyper boy.

I wasn't looking forward to practice at all, at least lately I wasn't. I thought that playing singles would be fun. Heck, when I first came to Hyoutei from Kansai it's what I expected to be doing. But I didn't like playing singles, or actually I missed playing doubles with Gakuto.

I kept my gaze straight ahead as I walked down to the locker rooms with the red head. The awkward silence was stifling and there was a few times when I noticed Gakuto's worried gaze on me, but it didn't push me to saying anything. Honestly I was a little angry with him, even though I knew full well that I shouldn't be. However seeing him with the second year, Hiyoshi Wakashi, made me all that more upset.

Not to mention, things didn't get any better after we changed. They warmed up together, ran together, played together, they even took their break together. It was absolutely obnoxious. I couldn't stand feeling like Gakuto had completely moved on. Like I was the second person he looked at or thought about. I wanted to be the first thing on Gakuto's mind. The first one he comes to.

And now – for once – I hoped that my impassive expression would stay as is, without anyone noticing my silent animosity. Especially now when I watched Gakuto lightly bounce his way back to the locker room. I gave a quick glance over to the blonde second year, before gracefully making my way over to him. I gave a small, polite smile to Hiyoshi before bending over to pick up my water bottle.

I tilted my head back to take a small swing before speaking. "How is playing doubles working out for you?" I asked, not turning my head to make eye contact with the other, but instead keeping my eyes focused on some of the others training. Though out of my peripheral vision, I could see him grinning at me.

"Better than I imagined," he replied plainly. "Though Gakuto-senpai has such a weak stamina and is so hyper." Oh, how I so badly desired to hit him right now.

"As do you Hiyoshi-san," I retorted a little too quickly and sharply than I would have preferred, which only caused the blonde to arch an eyebrow and cross his arms.

"Having a bad day?"

"Of course not. What makes you ask?" A slight pout expression seemed to flicker on his face for a brief second as if I shattered his 'gekokujou' by retrieving my normal smirk and calm tone. In spite of the momentary grimace, the kohai brought a grin right back upon his face, which was indeed agitating.

"You know…" the other began, turning a shoulder away from me. "Jealousy is not very befitting on you, Oshitari-senpai." Based on the small glimmer of success I saw in his eyes, I knew my expression had proved him correct. I had no earthly idea that the envy I held was so obvious.

But that was it. Those few words just snapped something in me. Even though I – out of everyone on the whole Hyoutei tennis club – should have known to act before thinking. Except not a single thought came to mind as I clenched my fist and took a perfect swing to his jaw.

I watched the blonde stumble on the ground in front of me and glared down at him without a single word. Then came the silence that spread throughout practice like a virus and it wasn't long until the buchou called me out on my bad behavior. "Oshitari-san!" I didn't pull my attention to Atobe, not even when he told me to run laps for the rest of practice because what I was paying attention to, was the shocked look on Gakuto's face.

* * *

**AN: **OMK (Kira) I'm sorry it took nearly a month (if not over a month) to add another chapter to this…not that much of you guys really read this. But to those of you that do gomen, gomen! I was totally brain dead. I was contemplating ideas for this chapter for the longest of time. Not to mention I had to write a story for Fuji's Leap Day Birthday, and I starter a Kaidou X Inui story… cough ANYWAY, review please! And I will try my hardest to put chapter 3 out quicker!


	3. Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis and never will.  
**Title:** "So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story: **Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 3:** "Plan"  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary/FYI:** Now Oshitari is beginning to see a relationship and a bond forming between Mukahi and Hiyoshi. Even more of his unsightly jealously begins to show itself and perhaps doing something out of jealous wouldn't be the smartest thing.  
**Pairing: **Mukahi Gakuto X Hiyoshi Wakashi and Oshitari Yuushi X Atobe Keigo

* * *

Class began the exact same way as always, with the exception of Gakuto and me. After the whole incident at practice, we slowly drifted apart. Long periods of time would merely pass by without us talking, until we weren't talking at all. I was lucky to get a "Good Morning" when one of us walked in the class or even a "Hi" when we passed by in the hallways or whatnot.

And now that we weren't on speaking terms, he wasn't even sitting next to me anymore. Steadily he moved farther away, chatting with a few other students in our classroom, leaving me with absolutely no one to speak with. Mainly because I didn't like much of the people in the school, let alone this class. I suppose one could say that I wasn't a people's person.

I felt blessed when the bell rang and instead of lounging around like I normally did, I rushed out of class. I didn't want to continue to watch the red head smiling so happily with a person other than myself. Though I knew practice wouldn't be better, seeing as though there was only so much that I could distract myself with.

Even arriving in the locker room, I quickly undressed out of my school uniform and grabbed my things to be one of the first ones – not only in the locker room – but also to leave.

Of course I was nearly the only one on the courts seeing as though most of the tennis club was still making their ways out of their classroom. Though I did subtly watch as the rest of the tennis players piled into the locker room. To no surprise did I tense up when I saw the new Hyoutei doubles pair walk in together. I don't know if I would get used to Hiyoshi and Gakuto together. Then again most people weren't very accepting of being cast aside.

Only did I loosen up slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Although I nearly slapped myself for not even noticing the presence of the vain male. "Oshitari-san," the buchou said to retrieve my focus in his silk-like voice. "Are you unprepared for practice?" Atobe asked, even though I was positive that he knew why I have become so agitated lately. Our captain wasn't as stupid as he sometimes came across as.

"I suppose," I muttered out truthfully. I have never been prepared for practice since I started playing singles.

I watched as Atobe arched an eyebrow and removed his hand from my shoulder so that he could cross his arms. "Oresama thinks that you should perhaps go home then." He would normally suggest this. I wasn't sure if Atobe was actually concerned about me, or if he didn't want me acting up again.

"Atobe-buchou, I'll be fine," I said, averting my gaze towards the sound of nearing footsteps. More of the club members have been arriving and I spotted Gakuto smiling with Hiyoshi. My jealous expression crept itself right back to my face, but it didn't last long as the acrobatic turned towards me. I didn't even look away because I couldn't believe the look I saw on his face.

When I looked back into Gakuto's violet eyes, I could easily see my reflection. At first I didn't know what to make out of the others envious pout. Part of me was thrilled. It was almost as though silent payback, for all the irritation the two of them has caused me. Another part of me felt bad for even causing such a hurt look upon his cute features. Lastly I was confused. Was he jealous because I was standing here talking with Atobe?

I glanced back over at the silver haired male in front of me, while out of the corner of my eyes I was watching Gakuto. I was disgusted in myself that I wanted to fuel my ex-doubles partner's jealousy. "Actually," I begun again in a much smoother voice, stepping slightly closer to the conceited buchou. My movement caused the red headed to cross his arms as he pouted even more so. "I think that I will go home."

Atobe tilted his head – I guess from my sudden change in mind – though he gave me a single nod. "Alright. Go change Oshitari-san."

And I did just that. Gracefully I made my way back to the locker room, but once I was inside, I rushed to get myself back into my school uniform. I wanted to make sure that I planned this carefully, so taking up too much time in here wasn't an option.

Once I got dressed into my school uniform for the second time, I headed back out, quickly stuffing my tennis uniform into my bag. As I neared my way towards the buchou, who was sitting elegantly off to the side of the courts, I pulled my cell phone out. I then purposely dialed in my own number of the very phone I was using.

A smirk crossed my features as I began my act. "Pick up," I muttered loud enough for Atobe to hear. After nearly 20 dull seconds of listening to an automatic operator telling me that I have no new messages, I hung up in a sigh. I closed my cell phone, slipped it into my pocket, and then made my way to stand next to the sitting male. "I suppose I'll just wait it out here, since no one picked up," I said sullenly, allowing these lies to slip out easily.

Atobe stood up and shook his head, silver locks falling perfectly back into place. "Oresama will not allow that. Oresama will take you to his home, until you can get a ride."

Bingo.

That was the exact response I was looking for. In turn, my smirk only widened and I responded with, "Well if you're sure," as I tilted my head to subtly glance over at Gakuto, who angrily pulled the blonde kohai on the courts. I could tell this worked out just the way that I wanted to.

However, Atobe followed my gaze to the acrobatic and I could see the questioning look in his dark colored eyes. I didn't want my plan, let alone my mood to be shattered by this simple gaze. So thinking quickly, I gently cupped my hand over the others chin to bring his gaze back to me. "Shall we go?" I breathed out in a soft voice.

It was then I regretted doing what I did. Those few seconds of contact totally twisted everything about and not because of the reaction I got. No, Atobe merely smirked at me, agreed, and then allowed me to drop my delicate hold.

But the feeling I got, wasn't one that I should have gotten.

* * *

**AN: **And I'll leave it there because I am brain dead. I really just wanted to finish this before I went to bed. And I do believe I updated faster this time! Hopefully I'll get better with that when I post chapter 4.  
Reviews are always nice!


	4. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis and never will.  
**Title:** "So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story: **Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 4:** "No Turning Back"  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary/FYI:** Yuushi has never really noticed him there all of this time. Does Oshitari feel this way out of rage or is it perhaps something else? And how will Gakuto reacting seeing Yuushi after this?  
**Pairing: **Oshitari Yuushi X Atobe Keigo

* * *

I threw a quick glance at the buchou who was now sitting merely a foot away from me. We were both now just sitting on Atobe's bed in his extremely large bedroom in complete silence. It was bad enough that the limousine ride here was awkwardly quite. Then again I suppose I could be to blame for that. I did want to say something, but my mind was too busy reflecting on what had happened moments ago.

Before stepping into the limousine with Atobe, I saw Gakuto's furious expression and even though that was the sole purpose of coming home with Atobe, I couldn't help but to feel horrible. I finally realized how unbelievably selfish I've been acting. I now honestly couldn't blame Gakuto forever being upset at me. Truthfully I am a possessive person. I wanted Gakuto by my side; plain and simple. Though shouldn't I want the best for him even if it means that I wasn't happy?

I knew for a fact that Gakuto could easily by happy with Hiyoshi, even though it was incredibly hard for me to think about them _together._ Then again it was hard to keep my thoughts focused right now what with Atobe sitting right here.

"Oshitari-san." I looked over at the silver haired male to see him looking back at me curiously. "What has been bothering you?" I knew that things would eventually come to this, though I didn't want to admit that there was something wrong.

"What do you mean?" I retorted calmly with a plain smile only to have Atobe raise a speculative eyebrow elegantly.

"You and Mukahi-san." Atobe was much smarter than people gave him credit for.

I let out a sigh, my calm expression slowly fading. "Long story short is that we've grown apart." Atobe just nodded his head once as if he was expecting more out of me, though I didn't want to get into any messy details.

"Some things you have to set free," he said with a grin, as if he was feeling smug for saying that, even though I wasn't quite sure what he meant. With Atobe it could be a sort of things.

"Set things free?" Atobe pursed his lips for a moment as if he were thinking of the words.

"Sometimes you have to let go of someone to see if there's anything there to hold on to," he stated nodding his head once more.

I was kind of taking back by the words. I never thought Atobe could say something so poetic. But I was also shocked because the words hit home. I needed to let Gakuto go; to let him be, yet doing so could turn out to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life. "No turning back I suppose," I felt myself mutter the words.

I don't think either of us could have predicted what happened next.

I acted without thinking really. I closed my eyes and moved forward to press my lips gently to the buchou's, his lips quickly warming my own as he willingly pressed his lips to mine. I felt his lips vibrate my own from the small sound of appreciation in the back of his throat, which was good to know that I wasn't the only one enjoying myself.

I placed a hand gently below the other's collarbone in the center of his chest to gently push the other back onto the bed. I stayed hovered over Atobe as his hand squirmed its way up to my neck. I muffled a moan as the tips of Atobe's fingers gracefully massaged the back of my neck, his long digits twisting in my hair.

Oh how I so badly wanted this to continue, but there was still apart of me that felt horrible. I knew that I needed to talk to Gakuto first, but who knew how long that could take.

I slowly found the courage to part my lips from the male below me, sitting up slightly as the buchou's hand slid from my neck. "Gomen Atobe-san..." I apologized, standing up from the bed, unnecessarily helping the other sit up in the process.

I felt his gaze on my back as I made my way towards his bedroom door, which probably slowed me down even more than I was going already. "Going so soon?"

I stopped in the open doorway and looked back at him with my typical smirk on my features. "I have to set something free," I said teasingly before adding, "I said 'there was no turning back', didn't I?" I restated, walking away to let Atobe make what he wanted of that. I'd be back. But right now there was something far more important that I had to settle.

* * *

**AN: **...  
I had to put intimacy in there somewhere! XD And wow one of my shortest chapters T-T  
Reviews push me to write more (and faster)


	5. Everything

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Prince of Tennis unfortunately.  
**Title:** "So Long" – Yuushi's point of view  
**Story:** Multi-Chapter  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Chapter 5:** "Everything"  
**Rating:** M (implied sexual scene between men)  
**Summary/FYI:** Seeing Gakuto wasn't even what Yuushi expected. And he didn't expect old feelings to return.  
**Pairing: **Oshitari Yuushi X Mukahi Gakuto, implied Hiyoshi Wakashi X Mukahi Gakuto, implied Oshitari Yuushi X Atobe Keigo

* * *

As soon as I left Atobe's house, I felt a wave of distress run over me. I didn't know what was going to happen between Gakuto and me, and I think that is what caused the anxiety to surface.

I slowly started my tedious walk home, since I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, so calling for a ride wasn't an option. Besides, I figured that I'd be able to clear my head walking. It was a good day…or so I thought.

Before arriving at Atobe's it was perfectly clear outside. How was I suppose to know that rain was to come in? Now I was walking home soaked head to toe in the rain.

It was harder to keep my mind at rest, what with this depressing storm washing over all of my attempts. I couldn't only think about how hard it was going to be to talk to Gakuto. Did I really want to let Gakuto go? And what about Atobe? What did he want? Was I forcing things on him? All of these descions could very well change all of our lives.

I let out a sigh, my breath blowing away raindrops that were running down my lips. I looked up at my house through the rain, but the closer I got, I could clearly see who was sitting on the porch. My legs wouldn't bring me any closer and I couldn't get any words out. I merely stood there staring.

The red head stood up and stepped into the rain, instantly becoming drenched. I just continued to stand in my place as Gakuto came to a stop in front of me. "Yuushi…" The other breathed out with his head down.

I took a deep breath and raised my hands to remove the useless glasses from my face, so that I could see better without the rain drenched lens blocking my vision. "Gakuto, what are you doing here?" I asked, managing to keep my voice steady. I wasn't quite ready to see him just yet, but I knew that there was no way that I could put this off now.

Gakuto tilted his head up to look at me, his light red hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. "To see you," he mumbled, wearing an expression that I couldn't exactly read. I wasn't sure if he was angry or depressed, so I wasn't sure how to respond, nonetheless prepare myself.

I nodded my head, seeing as though it should only be obvious that he was waiting at my house for me. I opened my mouth to politely tell him to go home, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it. I couldn't reject him like this. We've been through a lot and sure these past couple weeks have been tough, but Gakuto deserved better than that. Better than me. I only ended up sighing as I invited him inside to dry off.

Gakuto willingly took my offer up with a gentle bob of his head. I lead him up stairs and once leading him into my room I shut the door behind us and headed into my bathroom to get some towels. "Do you need something to wear?" I asked and he only shook his head no. I walked over the quiet male and draped the towel tenderly around his shoulders.

I watched the boy wrap himself tightly in the towel and I couldn't understand this why he was acting like this. Did he want to come inside, just to give me the silent treatment? Maybe Gakuto just wanted me to start the conversation, but what could I possibly say? I turned away to peel off my wet uniform shirt and tie, then I quickly towel dried my hair before speaking.

"Gakuto…"

"Yuushi…"

We both fell silent after speaking at the same time. I looked up at Gakuto letting the towel fall to my shoulders. "What is it Gakuto?" I asked calmly, disliking the silence between us.

Gakuto slowly put himself in front of me and without warning, the boy flung towards me as his towel dropped to the ground. "I can't stand this!" Gakuto finally whined, gently yet aggressively pounding his fist to my chest. Instead of asking what he meant by 'this', I gently wrapped my arms around the boy in a delicate hug. Gakuto stopped beating my body and sunk into our embrace. "I don't like not talking to you. I hated seeing you with Atobe-buchou…with someone else! It's not fair…" Gakuto mumbled, pressing his cheek to my naked chest and suddenly I missed not being able to hold Gakuto.

"And Hiyoshi-san?" I added still slightly jealous, yet partially because I was curious. As of today, I still had no idea if the two were 'official'. I looked down at the other, awaiting an answer.

Gakuto shook his head and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Piyo-chan doesn't matter."

"So you gave him a nickname?" I pushed on needlessly. I didn't have to demand such things out of my ex doubles partner. Besides, I did tell Atobe that I was letting Gakuto go. That's what I should be doing. And yet, I couldn't pull myself far enough away to even do so. The only thought on my mind right now is that I should be close to Gakuto while I have the opportunity to be.

"He doesn't matter!" Gakuto said in a pleading tone; a tone that I couldn't ignore regardless if the other was just saying it to please me. "Yuushi…I miss you."

"I miss—." But before I could finish getting the sentence out, Gakuto was standing up on his tippy-toes, his body pressed against mine, so that our lips could meet.

My eyes widened a bit from shock, seeing as though I wasn't even expecting on talking to Gakuto tonight. This was the farthest from what I even thought was going to happen. After all, Gakuto had Hiyoshi, didn't he? To me, it seemed that they were going out. Then again, I have been jealous of Hiyoshi for this past month so my mind could have possibly made their relationship more then it truly was.

On the other hand, what about myself? Moments ago I had just found myself attracted to Atobe. Hell, I kissed the man! But part of me was still lingering for Gakuto. Could I really spare to give up our intimate relationship? Yes, I probably could easily just be friends with Gakuto. Besides, I made a promise to Atobe that I would be back.

However despite knowing what the right thing to do was, I reacted the opposite way. I found myself slipping my tongue into the others warm mouth, greatly deepening out kiss.

I was absorbed in the moment; a moment that lasted far too long.

My mind screamed for me to stop. I knew that this was wrong. I was playing both Atobe and Gakuto. I had made that promise to Atobe. Gakuto and I were supposed to be breaking off our overly friendly ties. I'm sure that Hiyoshi could make Gakuto happy. Yet I couldn't stop my body from yearning for Gakuto's touch.

Not only his touch, but I wanted it all from Gakuto.

The way his red hair dangled down and tickled my chest as his kisses fluttered down my body. The way his soft moans blended with the gentle sounds of us shifting on the bed. The way his breath brushed across my neck as he panted. The way our bodies burned from the contact.

I wanted everything and I got it.

* * *

**AN: **Oh my! Subtly dirtiness from the dirty pair! I finally completed this chapter after overcoming my writers block. Haha now I know exactly how I want this story to end. I think a lot of you will be surprised with the ending that I choose. Possibly some of you might not like it or perhaps preferred something else. But hey, I'm trying to be different and I really hope that you all like it cause I do.

**BTW!** Your reviews really do influence me to write faster because it let's me know that I'm not just writing this for nothing and that people enjoy my story. _So I'm not updating this until I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter._


	6. Guilt

**Disclaimer: **I can't imagine that anyone would think I owned Prince of Tennis.  
**Title: **"So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story: **Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 6:** "Guilt"  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary/FYI:** Oshitari feels horrible about what happened, but he can't prevent the situation from turning bad to worse.  
**Pairing:** none this chapter

* * *

By the time I had finally woken up, the morning was already beginning to pass and the afternoon was arriving. However, here I was still lying in my bed.

I was finally aware of what happened between Gakuto and me last night, but I couldn't exactly say that I was thinking straight. I think my desire may have clouded my judgment. I mean hell I was with Atobe moments before. Does that mean I can be officially classified as a slut now?

Part of me wanted to stay here with Gakuto all day, yet that was unrealistic. We both were already late for practice and this shouldn't have even happened in the first place. It was wrong of me. I should have had much better control of my emotions – more or less my actions as well.

I finally slipped my eyes open and turned over on my side to glance at the still sleeping red head. I couldn't help but wonder how he felt about last night. Did Gakuto mean for this to happen? Although I can't say he was upset, since when Gakuto is not pleased with something, he definitely makes sure that others know. I know Gakuto well even after all we have been through. Yet…how well did I know Atobe? Sure, he is our buchou and a cocky arrogant person, but I have only witnessed glances of his true colors. Perhaps he wasn't right for me. Perhaps I wanted it to be that easy so that I don't have to feel so guilty.

I was caught off guard when my cell phone ringer filled the heavy silence, which caused me to flinch in response. No matter how grateful I was to be ripped from my thoughts for the briefest moment, I instantly regretted answering.

"Do you know what time it is Oshitari?" Atobe replied calmly to my hello.

"No, gomen, I just woke up." The small lie only made me feel that much worse.

"Aan? You do realize it is Saturday and we have practice?"

I slid out of bed carefully as to not wake the sleeping acrobat while I was on the phone and began dressing. "I know. Suppose I just lost track of time last night and overslept. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Aah, good. See you then." And with that, the line went dead.

Even with the phone call from Atobe, I was debating on skipping practice. Being around the two of them would be painful. In my mind, I just played the both of them merely stringing them along. Meanwhile, both of them have the same idea: that I will be with them.

Nevertheless, I might as well go. The biggest problem in me going would be that this whole mess explodes. Although what was I really going to do here at home? Gakuto was here and he very well may not leave any time soon. So I might as well wake him and go to prevent suspicion that is if suspicion hasn't already been placed. Hey, maybe in going I could clear my mind…or prevent the two of them from running into each other.

However that was wishful thinking, though I really don't want Atobe to dislike me. It'd be like going through those weeks after the match Gakuto and I lost. I couldn't bare it if Atobe became distant from me like Gakuto once was. I frowned at the mere thought. I shouldn't even be allowing that to rack my mind.

With a sigh, I sat down on the edge of my bed and placed a hand on the red heads bare shoulder. "Gakuto…" I whispered, gently shaking the other. "Gakuto, wake up."

"Ngh…" He groaned and rolled over, making no more of a response than that. Putting no more effort into jostling the other, I merely rose and flicked on the bedroom lights.

Gakuto groaned even louder than before and quickly yanked the blanket over his head. "Come on Gakuto," I responded, knowing full well that he was awake now. I then made my way to the closet, pulling a few spare clothes of their hangers, not particularly wanting anymore of a conversation with the other.

"Mah, Yuushi…" I glanced over at the other peeking out from underneath the sheet. Tossing the clothes on top of the bed, I turned away to finish getting dressed. "Hurry up. We're already late for practice."

Gakuto's eyes were burning into my back, but I couldn't bear to turn around to meet his gaze. To see that affectionate look in his eyes; knowing damn well that I didn't deserve it. "Is something wrong?"

"Just hurry," I muttered softly pulling the bedroom door open. "I'll be waiting downstairs." And with that, I shut the door behind me and rushed myself down the stairs to await Gakuto in the limo.

******************

And I thought the ride to Hyoutei was bad. As soon as the two of us stepped out of the car together, all eyes were on us, including Atobe's. All I could do was rush my way to the locker room, with Gakuto right behind me.

"Yuushi, tell me what's wrong!" Gakuto demanded as soon as we were alone.

"Let's not get into it," I pleaded softly, going about my business. What could I say? _Yeah I made out with Atobe right before I had sex with you. _Those words would never come from my mouth. Am I going to be reduced to lying even further?

"Why not? Yuushi…just tell me!" Not even looking back at him, I stuffed my clothes into my locker after getting my tennis uniform on and closed the metal door quietly.

"Get dressed, we have practice," I noted, completely brushing off his questions as I walked out the room to the courts, leaving the confused acrobat behind me. I didn't want to face Gakuto, nor did I want to face Atobe. Yet of course, I just couldn't have my way.

"Aah, you finally decided to show up," our buchou said with a smile as I neared the courts; neared him. "And with Mukahi no less," he added suddenly arching an eyebrow. There was that suspicion.

"Oh, yeah, Gakuto had called me before you did. He…needed a ride." And the lies shall continue to spill from my lips.

"Is that so?" Atobe grinned, placing his delicate hand on the arch of my back. "So you are on good terms now?"

"I guess we are," I muttered, glancing away from the silver haired male. I stepped away from the others touch, worrying that Gakuto would come out and see us. "I'm going to go warm up." At the moment, I think staying away from the both of them was best. I put my bag aside and began running laps. I wasn't in the mood for much of anything else. At least as I'm jogging, I can keep my eyes on Atobe and Gakuto, while getting time to myself.

I was just finishing my second lap, when there was still no sight of Gakuto. Did he ever come out of the locker room? "Hiyoshi," Atobe's voice called out in irritation. "Go get Mukahi out here."

"Hai buchou," the blonde second year muttered with a roll of his eyes. He most likely wasn't pleased with playing fetch. Yet, Hiyoshi didn't get far until Gakuto came rushing out of the room. He wasn't even wearing his tennis uniform. Instead he was still in the clothes that I let him borrow.

I stopped in my tracks watching Gakuto push his way pass Hiyoshi, only to stop parallel to me. "Yuushi! I don't get it!" Everyone on the tennis court in hearing range of the acrobats booming voice was wearing a puzzled expression. Everyone, but me. I'm pretty sure that the shock was scribbled all over my face. "Why in the world are you pushing me away!"

I was afraid to move any closer. I was even more afraid to speak. There were no words that I could possibly say to make this any better. The damage was already done. "Gaku--…"

"Mukahi!" I pulled my gaze away from my ex doubles partner to look at Atobe, who had disrupted Gakuto's rant. "Ore-sama would like to speak to you."

No, no, no, no. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Gakuto unwillingly made his way to Atobe, still in a fit of rage. I had no idea what they were saying since they were whispering, but I had a pretty good guess. Hey, maybe Atobe was just trying to cool Gakuto's temper. Although watching both of their facial expressions, I doubt that was all they were speaking about.

Nope, this wasn't going well at all. Gakuto stormed away and Atobe…well Atobe was unreadable and that can't be good. Atobe is always obvious with anything. Seeing how things turned out, I decided to excuse myself for the rest of the day. I'd rather not stick around too see this escalate any more than it has already.

I made my way straight back to the locker room and quickly peeled off my hot clothes. I snagged a towel on my way to the showers, wasting no time whatsoever. I wanted to get in, get out, and go home. However, I had barely drenched my whole body when the locker room door slammed open.

* * *

**AN:**  
FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COMPLETE.  
I took a long time for several reasons. Mainly because I started this chapter over and over again since I didn't like it…and lost it one time. And I was going through crap, but I'm over it. And I'm ready to finish this story.

I think it will be done – or it should be done – in the next chapter. It depends how long I decide to drag it on. I'm just not 100% sure how I want this story to end. I've had an idea in my head for a long time, but I don't know if everyone will like it as I do.

Nonetheless BOOM. Chapter 6.


	7. Falling

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Prince of Tennis. And that's not ever going to change…no matter how badly I want it to.  
**Title:** "So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story: **Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 7:** "Falling"  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary/FYI:** What Atobe wants Atobe gets. But what will happen to Oshitari after this whole mess? [AN: Don't kill me for writing this! I couldn't help myself!]  
**Pairing: **forced Oshitari Yuushi X Atobe Keigo

* * *

Hearing the door slam open, I prayed that whoever it was, they'd leave me be. I prayed even harder that it wasn't Atobe. I tried to listen to where the sounds of the footsteps were headed to, but it was hard to hear over the sound of running water. The next thing I did hear was the shower curtain being ripped open. I turned around only to see the one person that I didn't want to see. "A-Atobe…"

"Oshitari, do you want to explain something to Ore-sama?

The look in his eyes was unbelievably cold, so it was hard to be startled with him standing here in front of my naked body. "I wanted to tell you, but--."

"But what?" Atobe questioned, his voice raising. "That your promise was meaningless? You prefer lying to Ore-s…me?"

For once he dropped his whole "sama" business; he wasn't joking around one-bit. I wanted him to, but who could with what I've done? I can't believe that I hurt him this badly. "No, I never meant for last night to happen."

"Aah, so you just slept with Mukahi and figured I'd be okay with it?

"No! Atobe I…" He suddenly moved forward, stepping under the running shower head without a care in the world. I moved followed-suit, excepting moving backward and begun in a softer tone, "No Atobe, I wasn't thinking last night. I'm sorry."

"So you were going by instinct then?" He had a reply for everything that I said. I assumed that it'd be better if I didn't say anything at all, but I was proven wrong when Atobe placed his hands on the wall behind me – one by both sides of my head. "Well?"

"Well…?"

"Well, is this what it takes?"

Now I was starting to get off track. "What are you talking about?"

And without warning he pinned his clothed body against my nude one. "Sex! Is sex what it takes to be with you?"

I was completely baffled! Was Atobe trying to force me into sex, just so that we would date? I cared about Atobe a lot, but I wasn't about to sleep with him. He was pissed and ironically – seeing as though I made so many wrong choices – it'd be the wrong thing to do. "No, we don't need to sleep together."

"Really? Don't need to? It seemed to go so lovely with Mukahi that I was hoping that I'd have the same luck."

"Atobe get out," I murmured quietly, trying to slip away from him, but his hand quickly moved to grab the back of my neck and held me in place. "Stop--!" My words were halted as his press his lips roughly to my own. I shoved against his chest with my fist in hopes of pushing the sliver haired male away from me. Yet, it didn't work. It seemed that Atobe was determined, or fueled by his rage due to the betrayal I brought upon him. He grabbed one of my wrists with his free hand, still holding my head in place with his other.

There was nothing pleasant about this. He was hurting me. His nails were digging into my wrists and neck, and I felt light headed. He rarely gave me a chance to breathe while his mouth ravenously attacked mine. "A-Atobe…enough." I breathed out pathetically when I finally was able to. Nevertheless, my pleas meant absolutely nothing because no matter how many times I begged him to let me go, he continued. It felt that each kiss and every touch ached worse than the one before. It felt like I was drowning and no one was there to save me.

I was almost completely under when he spun me around to pun me against the cold shower wall. "…no…Atobe…" And what happened next pushed me completely under the water, slipping me into a painful unconsciousness.

******************

No matter how horrible that memory was or how badly I wanted to push it away, I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. It only happened barely a week ago and bruising was healing, but each and every time the nightmare comes back, it feels just as real as when it actually happened. Everything comes flooding back.

Yet, all I can truly remember, something that blocks out all other thoughts, if how bad I hurt them.

I felt so horrible I couldn't show up at practice let alone school. No one missed me. I texted Gakuto in hopes of apologizing and being able to talk with him, but all I got in response was _'Go to hell'_. No _'where are you'_ or _'are you okay'_. The closest thing I got was a call from Shishido telling me to get over 'whatever' and to stop being so lame. Oh and I got a text from Atobe. An uncaring message that said, "Keep skipping practice and you're off the team."

Maybe I should just tell him to kick me off the team. Maybe I should leave Hyoutei and get a transfer elsewhere. Although, how could I control myself from letting this whole mess happen again? I let it happen once and I couldn't be sure that it wouldn't happen again. I can't allow this mess to show its ugly face again; I shouldn't even let there be a risk of it. People like me are terrible.

As I lay in bed in thought, my phone rang in protest of my throbbing head. And yet, in spite of my mind splitting headache, I answered like the idiot I truly was. "Yes?"

"Oshitari-senpai?" Choutarou. I wasn't dumb enough to think that Gakuto or Atobe would really call me, so I'm not too sure why I answered the phone in the first place. Was I craving any sort of attention?

"What?"

"Are you okay? I mean…you haven't shown up this past week."

"I'm fine." Lie.

He didn't seem to believe me, which is understandable. Not like I gave anyone a reason to trust me, especially recently. "Have you been sick?"

"I said 'I'm fine'!" I snapped unintentionally, rubbing my temple roughly.

"Eh, gomen…I'm just concerned." This was not helping my throbbing head. "Shishidou-san said that he called you a few days ago and said that you didn't sound too good. No offense, it's just…" The second year was still rambling about something or another while I trailed my way into the bathroom. I was giving the occasional 'mm…' to let Choutarou know I was still on the line, when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I quickly looked away from my repulsive image to find a bottle of pain reliever in the medicine cabinet.

I flicked the lid off of the bottle, letting it clatter onto the white countertop. "Oshitari-senpai?" I filled up a glass of water from the sink. "Oshitari-senpai?"

"Hmm?" I almost forgot that he was on the line for the briefest moment.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked once again as I tilted the small bottle above the cup of water, watching the little blue tablets tumble and sink into the water.

"Choutarou…I--."

"What are you doing?" I tossed the now empty bottle to the floor and picked up the glass from the counter.

"I just have a headache."

"Oshitari-senpai, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. Don't bother." There was no need for anyone to waste their time on me.

"But--!"

"I got to go." I flipped my cell phone closed, ending the conversation with the flustered kohai. Once I made my way back to my room, I texted both Atobe and Gakuto with an _'I'm sorry'_. Hell if that's going to do anything, but I had to let them know.

Sitting down on my bed, I placed my phone on the side table and lifted the glass to eye level. With a guess, I'd say there were at least 20 pills sloshing around in the water, if not more. I wasn't one to ever take medicine so nearly the whole bottle of pills was swimming around in the tap water. Was I trying to get rid of more than just a headache? Sure, I wanted to get rid of everything. All of this pain, not only physically, but mentally, was too much to bear.

Over these past months was full of downs with little or no ups. Every time something even remotely good happened, it shattered into nothing. The horrible mess that was left behind hid any traced of what used to be.

And I was to blame. Gakuto and I were split up because I spent more time on my homework then practicing our doubles. I got jealous over Hiyoshi. I lied to Atobe. I slept with Gakuto and then lied to him. What next? There shouldn't be a next time. There won't be, and I'll make sure of that.

I breathed out a small sigh as I pressed the glass to my lips and tilted my head back to let the drenched pills slide into my mouth. With a huge gulp I swallowed the mouthful and the medication uncomfortably slid down my throat. I helped the process by chugging down the rest of the water in the cup.

And that was that.

I placed the glass aside and laid back on the bed, waiting for the tablets to do their job. But after some time had already elapsed, my stomach was churning painfully. It was nowhere even close to a fluttering feeling and yet it was far worse than nausea. And my head was only throbbing more than it was before.

I reached my trembling hand for my comforter, trying to wrap my suddenly freezing body up, when I heard the constant ringing of the doorbell. Whoever it was they'd give up soon. I could hardly pull the bed covers over me. I wouldn't dare attempt to make my way down the stairs to answer the front door.

When the doorbell stopped ringing, I could have sworn that I heard thudding footsteps getting louder and louder. Was the door unlocked and someone got in? I couldn't be too sure if I was just imagining things what with how tired I was. I felt so exhausted and dazed out, that my mind starting running wild. My eyelids were extremely heavy in spite of the pain coursing through my body.

And then, as I began to drift off, I heard the faint sound of my name being called out.

* * *

**AN:** And another chapter complete! Just one more left now! Woo!

I'm excited that this story is coming to a close because it'll finally be complete after so long. I'll try to get chapter 8 up as soon as I can, but I don't know how fast I can because I'm going to be going on a trip to NYC soon. Please continue to be patient with me!

On a side note, I may be changing my pen name to _xfgksx_ so don't be shocked when it happens!

Reviews=Love


	8. Final Choice

**Disclaimer: **That's it. I'm definitely Konomi. Uh-huh. There's no tricking you guys. –SARCASM-  
**Title: **"So Long" – Oshitari's point of view  
**Story: **Multi Chapter  
**Chapter 8:** "Final Choice"  
**Author:** xfgksx _[previously known as sweetxsorrow27]  
_**Rating:** PG13 [very slight language, boy!boy, suicide, yadda yadda]  
**Summary/FYI:** All things, good or bad, must come to an end at some point.  
**Pairing:** I don't want to ruin it, so you shall find out when you read~!

* * *

I wasn't quite sure where I was or what was going on. I did know that I couldn't be dead because there was no way death felt like this. My body hurt as if every inch was covered in bruises and I felt extremely fatigued.

I cracked my eyes open ever so slightly only to have piercing white lights engulf my vision. I heard a soft continuous beep and realized that I was definitely no longer in my bedroom, but in the hospital hooked up to a heart monitor. To confirm this, as my eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, I moved my arm only a little and felt a prickling tug that must be an I.V. drip.

I can't say that I was too shocked to find myself here. I screwed up big time in the spur of the moment. However I was shocked to see a person hurry out of the room. I didn't exactly see who it was, but they appeared to be too young to have been a nurse or a doctor. I kind of figured I'd be lying in here all alone.

I glanced around – my eyes now fully adjusted to my bright surroundings and there was my teammate curled up on the chair across the room. With it being Jirou, I wouldn't be surprised if he was sprawled out on the bed with me. But why was he here and did that mean the others were here too?

I got one answer when Shishido hurried into the room with a teary-eyed Choutarou lagging behind him. He came in so quickly, neither his doubles partner nor I could block his hand from making burning contact with my face. "What in the world was that about Oshitari? What the hell were you trying to pull?" The small third year shouted relentlessly, causing the blonde sleeping boy to stir.

I wasn't sure how I was to react. Maybe it would be best to just let him continue on with his fury. "Do you wanna know how worried everyone was? What if we didn't…?" I watched as Shishido's lip quivered before he quickly looked away. I couldn't believe that he was actually on the verge of tears. For me, no less! Could I have really given everyone that big of a scare?

"Shishido, Choutarou…I'm really sorry," I apologized. Apologizing was all I could really do at the moment. It's not like I could take back my actions.

"We're all just glad that you're okay, senpai," Choutarou said, placing a hand on his partners back in an attempt to soothe the other shorter male, even if he had silent tears running down his face himself.

"So the two of you found me?" I assumed curiously.

Choutarou nodded his head while Shishido explained vaguely, "After Choutarou called you, he was still really worried and convinced me to come with him to pay you a visit. Low and behold, what do we see?" Shishido averted his gaze back to me and asked quietly, "Why'd you do it?"

The room instantly became silent and filled with a heavy tension. I didn't really want to get into it, but part of me knew that I couldn't avoid that question forever. "Now I'm not so sure. Earlier it seemed like such an easy question to answer," I begun softly, finding my throat burning the more I spoke, however I continued. They deserve to at least know. Without them, who knows were the hell I'd be. "I guess everything was just piling up so quickly ever since the Kantou tournaments that I panicked. I acted stupidly…in a lot of different ways."

Choutarou opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me, senpai," Hiyoshi muttered after sliding open the door and stepping into the room with Kabaji – who I now recognized as the person who was in my room when I first woke up. He must have told everyone that I was conscious, in what little words he speaks. "We were just making sure that you are really okay," he added, staring at the ground, obviously uncomfortable. But still, the fact that he was here making the effort to visit me after all the trouble I caused kind of was touching. I didn't think that they – more or less Hiyoshi, who was dragged along through this disaster – cared so much about me or that I would even have such an affect on these people.

"Yeah I'm fine," I responded, my voice cracking a bit. It was hard to speak because my throat was starting to feel like it was on fire. However I can imagine why that was. They had to get those pills out of my system one way or the other.

"Ah, Oshitari-senpai, you should get some rest," Choutarou replied, shuffling everyone toward the exit. I nodded my head and Kabaji scooped up Jirou from the chair taking him out of the room with them.

"Mm…" Jirou mumbled slipping out of his nap. "Eh? Sugoi! Yuushi-kun is awake!" I heard him yell out excitedly down the hall before I fell right back asleep.

Although, it didn't seem like I was asleep very long before I was ripped from my rest once I was slapped across the face for the second time. You wouldn't think that someone in the hospital would get abused period. I opened my eyes once more, half expecting to see Shishido again. Maybe earlier he wasn't pleased with my response or maybe he felt he wasn't quite done with his rage. But instead, I saw someone I didn't expect to see at all. "A-Atobe…" I would have assumed I was dreaming if that smack didn't hurt. Not knowing what else to say, all that came out of my mouth was, "I'm sorry." The same time as Atobe said the same exact thing.

I looked up at the male not planning in the least to ever hear him say that he was sorry to me. I guessed that it was just all my fault to begin with. I mean, I did start all of this disaster and I didn't help prevent it from escalading. Actually I influenced it in a way. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes Ore-sama does."

"But…" I muttered with a grimace looking down at the bed sheets.

"Let Ore-sama speak," the silver haired male said, speaking over me and interrupting me. "I was way out of line earlier. Ore-sama shouldn't have done what I did and…are you afraid?" I looked back up at him, wondering why he was implying that, and saw him pointing at my clenched fist. I didn't even realize that I had balled my hands up until he spotted it.

I unclenched my fist slowly and said, "Nervous, I suppose." Then again part of me really was afraid. After all the crap I brought upon him – not to mention everyone else – I was scared of what did happen, and I was even more afraid that the same mess would happen all again. I didn't want to have a 'moment' with Atobe like the one we had in the locker room again.

Atobe sighed and pulled up a chair to sit down beside me, crossing one leg over the other. "Listen…Ore-sama made a mistake. I acted inappropriately and perhaps that was because something like that has ever happened to me. Honestly, I am sorry."

It was a bit relieving to hear him actually make an apology. Not that this was his entire fault, but it gave some proof that he wanted forgiveness. That possibly when all was said and done, we can put this behind us. We could start anew. As much as I wanted this to be, I just didn't feel right for him to take the blame. Seeing as though none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place if it wasn't for the trouble I caused in the beginning. "And yet, I deserve it for starting this whole issue."

"No! You didn't!" Atobe paused, taking a deep breath in as he pressed two fingers to his temple. I think he caught my startled expression because when he spoke again, it was in a much calmer tone. "You are a good person Oshitari. So you made a few mistakes; everyone does! But instead of running away from them why don't you learn from them?"

I'm pretty sure my expression stayed just as stunned as it was before when he raised his voice. Sure, it was unusual to hear him speak so wholeheartedly, but it was the sincerity of the words that took me by surprise. The words hit home and I realized that I went about this the incredibly wrong way. I was just trying to get out of the tight spot that I wedged myself in. What would have happened if I was successful? It's something that never crossed my mind until now. I would have hurt so many people by my cowardliness and nothing would have gotten mended.

I starred down solemnly at the bed sheets unsure of what to possibly say at this moment. I've come to realize that I was completely wrong. I've come to respect the relationships I have with my teammates, even Hiyoshi who I had gotten so jealous over. I couldn't believe that I was so close to throwing them all away. "Atobe…thank you." That's all I could think of saying.

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor though."

My eyebrows creased together. What kind of favor could I perform? "Favor? Sure."

"Don't even think about doing something like this again," he said bringing that narcissistic grin back to his features. I let out a small chuckle, nodding my head to this simple agreement.

"It won't even cross my mind!"

"Good. Now then, go ahead and get back to sleep. Ore-sama is positive that everyone is waiting for you to get better." I nodded once more and smiled softly as I leaned back into my pillow. I hadn't even realized how tired I was. I got absorbed in the moment, but my energy from my tiny nap was quickly wearing off. I don't remember what else was said or if anything was said at all before Atobe left. I dozed off with total ease.

And this time I woke up to my own accord instead of getting thwacked in the face all over again. However, I thought that I would be alone this time, unlike the rest of the times when people were in my room, but someone was indeed in my room. Someone I was pleased, yet worried to see. It came as a surprise, much like most of the things that have happened today have, given that I figured he would be less likely to show than Atobe.

His eyes were focused on peeling the skin off of the apple in his hand, so he was unaware that I had even woken up. His face was crossed with a pout which signaled that he was struggling with this simple task. I grinned watching the other in such a scene that I haven't been apart of in quite some time. "…Gakuto?"

The red headed jumped out of his seat in surprise with a tiny gasp while my smile slowly vanished. The apple thudded to the ground as the knife skittered across the linoleum floor in response to his reaction. "Yuushi…" He simply stood there gaping at me. I stayed silent awaiting the next response. I didn't want to end up saying something ridiculous to piss him off. I assumed that he was already upset with me. However, in spite of my assumption, his eyes began to water. "Baka!" he yelled, clapping his hands over his eyes. "I can't believe you, Yuushi! Why would you…?"

"Oh, Gakuto…" I murmured softly, feeling extremely guilty. "I didn't…" I frowned, sat up in the bed, and reached a hand out toward the red-headed boy. "…I wasn't thinking."

"You sure as hell didn't!" Gakuto peaked out from behind his hands and quickly wiped away the tears at his eyes. He sniffled and moved forward to clasp his tear stained hands around my extended one. "Yuushi…I just don't understand why," he muttered, lowering his gaze to the floor. Even I looked elsewhere. I didn't want to see Gakuto's heartbroken expression.

"I thought it would have been better. I thought you and Atobe and the whole team would have been better off." I felt a soft hand press against my cheek, bringing my eyes back to the boy in front of me. It wasn't a forceful yank, but just Gakuto gently raising my attention to him. Even more surprisingly, his face was affectionate rather than dejected - confused, but affectionate.

"You're wrong."

"Didn't I say I wasn't thinking?" Gakuto grinned, pulling away to pick up the knife and to toss the apple in the trash. I watched the other with a smile, but couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't still fuming. With all I did, I would understand why he was. "Why is it…?"

"Huh?" He looked back at me tilting his head. He then pointed to the trash were the apple laid and said, "I was preparing that for you. You have gotten pale, so I figured that you needed to eat something!" I let out a short laugh shaking my head.

"That's not what I meant." He still looked at me puzzled and I sighed asking, "You aren't mad about the whole…?"

Gakuto then smiled, as if the very question amused him. "Why in the world would I be—?" He dropped the smile, catching on to what I was getting at. "Ooh." He placed the knife aside and noisily dragged a chair to my bedside. "You are my Yuushi," he mumbled as he sat down with a flushed face. "No matter how many times you piss me off or do something not so tensai like…I do still want you here. That way, we can at least have those moments together." Once finishing, he looked down at our intertwining fingers embarrassed.

Hearing those words from Gakuto was truly reassuring. Here was a person still willing to stand by my side no matter what kind of shit I pulled. I was finally certain where I was meant to be. You know, where I belonged. Some time ago, with a topic like that, I would undoubtedly reply back with something negative. "Gakuto?" Although, I have learned plenty of things these past couple of months.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why people close their eyes when they kiss?"

"Cause they are so dazzled by each other," he responded, glancing up away from our hands to look me in eyes. His cheeks were still pink when I pulled him in for a kiss with my free hand. I closed my eyes with a tiny smile forming against the others lips. I ran my hand through his smooth red hair when our lips separated and I pulled him even closer to embrace, not wanting to part from him.

"In that short moment with my eyes closed…I'll miss you." I was meant to be right here.

* * *

**AN:** Aah~ I don't know if I'm proud of this chapter or not. x_x I think it's because I have been working on it too long. I kept finding more and more flaws, my own criticism would never end, and I wanted to keep changing things. I worked hard on this. I wrote, rewrote, typed, retyped. It was a big process and took quite some time, but it is here! I hope you guys are satisfied with how it turned out.

On a random note, haha, I got that last line from A Millionaire's First Love. It just seemed like a wonderful way to end the story. Also, I was thinking about an epilogue to kind of wrap things up, but I think this chapter says enough, don't you? I mean, this was Oshitari's story, and his story came to an end with this chapter.

Thank you all for sticking through with me and reading this story! Thanks for all the supportive reviews! I shall start working on another multi-fic soon, once I get a good idea down. In the meantime, I am going to write some oneshots, so if you don't mind, please go take a quick vote on my poll.


End file.
